I Miss You Already
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: *One shot* This is my version of what happened at the end of Friday's (10/25) episode. Will is off to CA for a week to participate in a writing fellowship he won. He and Sonny haven't been apart that long since Will was shot and hospitalized. They both want their last night before Will leaves to be special. Does everyone cooperate to make that happen? Mature Audiences Only


Will got Arianna buckled up, and Sonny collapsed the stroller with an urgency neither of them have felt in a long time. As soon as they got into the car, Sonny took off and tried to keep his speed at only 10 mph over the speed limit. Thank goodness they didn't have far to go.

"Do you think Gabi did this on purpose?" Will asked as he distractedly rubbed Sonny's right ear.

"Did what? Leave us alone for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, knowing that I fly out tomorrow for California. Do you think she could be that thoughtful?" Will rubbed even harder and Sonny had to grab his hand to keep him from doing some damage. He laced his fingers in Will's and pulled them to his lap.

"Maybe. Maybe we don't give her enough credit. Although, how would she have known that Ari would be asleep right now? It's later than her normal nap time."

"You have a point." They both sat in silence for a moment until they heard a small whimper from the back seat. Sonny looked at Will, brown eyes wide and fearful. Will remained still and within a minute, Ari was back to sleeping soundly.

Sonny shook his head and smiled widely at him. "You're such a good Dad, Will. You know all of her sounds and cries and what they all mean. That little girl is going to miss you this week when you're gone."

"Gosh, and I'm going to miss that little girl. I can't believe I'm not going to get to kiss her chubby cheeks or hold her in my arms while she falls asleep for 7 whole days."

"Yeah, but you also won't have to change her nasty poopy diapers or find spit up on your shirt two hours later when you're in class."

Will chuckled, "Did you just say 'poopy'?"

"Yes, I did. My vocabulary has expanded greatly since Ari came into our lives. I say things like "tummy time" and "breast milk" and "drool" without referring to a hot guy."

"Hmmm, do you use the word drool a lot regarding hot guys, babe?" Will's tone was teasing, but Sonny could hear a twinge of jealousy in there as well. This secretly made Sonny happy and a bit more excited than he already was to get Will home and naked.

"Hey, I saw you drooling over that one guy who came into the coffee shop the other day, you know, the guy with the dark curly hair and facial scruff and skinny jeans."

"What? No, I don't remember a guy like that. The jeans were boot cut, anyway, I only have eyes for you, Sonny."

"Yeah, haha, well, he was pretty hot if I don't say so myself. But no one will ever be as hot as you, my love. I can still appreciate a promising specimen, but there is only one man I love and adore and want to spend my life with." He turned to meet Will's eyes as he pulled into their apartment parking lot.

"Awww, that's very sweet and romantic. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were tying to get me to bed."

"Um, I am trying to get you to bed. You didn't think I was speeding home to cook macaroni and cheese, did you?"

Will laughed heartily and squeezed Sonny's hand. "No, even though some mac & cheese sounds good right now, I was hoping to get you out of your clothes and begging for more as I do things to you I've been dreaming about for the past few nights."

Sonny swallowed hard and took his hand from Will's. He needed to shift into Park, but he also knew that if he didn't distract himself from his sexy, sweet-talking partner, they wouldn't make it to the apartment before Sonny attacked. "Okay, we're here, so, let's get this little one to bed!"

"Sounds good to me. Then can I get you to bed?" Will was on a roll, and Sonny was having a hard time getting Arianna's car seat unbuckled. Will was enjoying watching Sonny squirm.

"Ready babe or do you need help?" Will came up behind Sonny and brushed against him.

"Will!" Sonny jerked his head up at Will's slight touch and slammed his head right into the window frame of the car. "Ouch!" He stopped fiddling with Ari and grabbed his head.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Will only wanted to turn his boyfriend on a little more than he already was. He felt terrible that Sonny hurt himself.

While Sonny was rubbing the start of a bump on the top of his head, Will swiftly and expertly got Ari's seat out and closed the car door. He leaned over and kissed Sonny's cheek gently, "are you okay sweetie?"

"I suppose. I'm going to have a pretty good sized lump, but I don't think I have a concussion." Will couldn't help himself but laugh at Sonny's exaggerated injury.

"Well, I will do everything I possibly can to make you forget the pain, okay?" He smiled seductively and batted those sparkling baby blues at his pouting boyfriend.

"Okay," Sonny said hurriedly as he picked up Arianna in her car seat and practically jogged to their front door. Will grabbed the rest of their stuff and tried to keep up.

Sonny was having a little trouble getting the keys from his pocket, so Will reached in boldly to help. As soon as his hand slid in against Sonny's hip, he heard a soft moan followed by a hushed command, "Will, get us into that apartment now." Sonny sounded breathless. Will got the keys in the door and as he flung the door open, Sonny passed him, set Ari's car seat on the floor and pushed Will up against the wall. The door slammed behind them, and Sonny captured Will's lips in a needy kiss. Will pressed hungrily against him and his hands made their way to Sonny's hair. Tugging lightly, just how Sonny likes it, Will moved his lips to Sonny's jawline to his ear and down his neck. Sonny was about to move his hands from Will's waist downward when he heard, "Uh, uhm!"

Both boys looked up in shock to see Gabi and Sami standing in the kitchen, trying not to appear too amused. "Gabi? Mom? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you were going to be away for a couple hours?" Sonny scrambled to try to fix his hair and straighten his clothes.

"Obviously," Gabi winked. "but we thought we'd surprise you with a good luck dinner. We're both really proud of you, Will, so we wanted to do something nice for you two before you left tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's sweet of you," he tried to sound more enthused than he was. What he wanted was to put his daugher in her crib and take his boyfriend into the bedroom and make love until they were both exhausted. Or until Ari woke up, whichever came first. But now he was going to have dinner with the mother of his child and his own mother. That news kind of had the same affect on him as a cold shower. He glanced at Sonny and smiled apologetically.

Sonny put his arm around Will's waist and spoke softly into his ear, "they mean well, babe. It will be nice to have dinner with them."

Will took Arianna carefully from her carseat and walked her over to Gabi and his mom. "She's sleeping but did you want to see her before I put her in her crib?"

"Nope, honey, you put her to sleep. I'll have plenty of time with her later." Sami went back to setting the table and pouring drinks.

"Okay," and he went off to get her settled and returned within seconds with the baby monitor.

"Let's eat!" Gabi proclaimed as she brought filled plates to the table.

"Wow, Gabi, this looks great!" Sonny eyed the big slice of lasagna and fresh green salad that were mounded onto his plate. "This is really sweet of you Gabi and Sami, thanks. It's nice to have a family meal together before Will goes off for the week." Even though he was frustrated that his quiet time with Will was interrupted, he was sincere with his gratitude. Will just smiled and thanked Sonny with his eyes.

"Before we eat, I'd like to propose a toast," Sami announced, lifting her glass. "We are so proud of you, Will, and we wish you great success this week. To Will," and she reached to tap glasses which each of them.

"Awww, thanks Mom. That was sweet."

"Okay, now dig in everyone." Gabi reached for the bread basket and started passing it around.

"Mmmmm, this is really good," Will praised, his mouth full.

"It is," Sonny agreed. "You two make quite the pair."

"We do, don't we Gabi?" Sami smiled fondly at her.

"We aren't bad. I'm not sure I could have pictured this happening before, but I think it's really nice." She set her hand on Sami's briefly.

"So, Will, do you know what you'll be doing this coming week? Tell us what you know!" his Mom asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I'll get to work with other writers and some people will help me refine my essay."

"Oh, and isn't there a really cool guest speaker there, too?" Sonny chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, um, T.J. Stiles will be speaking, he won the Pulitzer Prize for Biography, so I'm really excited to meet him."

Sonny watched as Will talked animatedly about his upcoming week. He was so immensely proud of his boyfriend and even though he had other plans for their last evening together, he was glad that Gabi and Sami were here to show their support. Will had sacrificed a lot over the last year and worked so hard to be the best Dad he could. And he was. But this was something Will didn't have to share; it was his very own award, and he alone made this happen. Sonny couldn't be happier.

* * *

They all sat in their chairs full and happy. Sonny stood and started clearing dishes. "No, no! You go and relax with Will," Sami said as she took the dishes from Sonny's hands. "You're not going to see him for a week, so go enjoy each other."

"Thanks, Sami," Sonny squeezed her shoulder sweetly.

He took Will's hand, lifted him from the table and walked with him to the couch. They sat together, Will snuggled tightly into Sonny's chest.

"I'm sorry, Son, I really am."

"Will, it's fine. This was really sweet of Gabi and Sami to do, so I'm okay with it. I'm glad we're all together to support you. Plus we'll have some alone time later."

"But it's not the kind of alone time I was hoping for," he whined childishly.

Sonny chuckled and Will could feel the wonderful sound ripple through his chest. He leaned down and lifted Will's chin so he could kiss him briefly but tenderly. Will sighed happily and cuddled back into Sonny's arms.

They must have sat there for a while in silence, just enjoying each other, when Sami appeared before them, her purse on one shoulder and Arianna's diaper bag over the other. Then Gabi was there holding little Ari, another bag in hand.

"What's going on?" Will sat up startled.

"Well, me and Ari are going to stay with your Mom and your brother and sisters tonight. I wanted to give you two some time together, since I know that it's going to be hard being apart for a week."

Will and Sonny both looked at each other in surprise and then at Gabi. "Seriously? Sami, you're sure it's okay?" he asked his boyfriend's Mom.

"Absolutely. Like there's not enough room at the mansion? Ha! The kids will love seeing Arianna, and then you two can have a quiet night together."

Will jumped up from the couch and hugged his Mom and then Gabi. He took Ari into his arms and smothered her with kisses, murmuring to her softly, "I'm going to miss you baby girl. Be good for Mommy and Sonny and Grandma, okay? I love you sweetpea!"

They all just watched as Will said good bye to his daughter. It was terribly sweet and touching, and when he was done, Will wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes. Meeting Sonny's gaze, he smiled and handed Ari back to her Mom. "Thank you both."

"Yes, thank you so much. This really means a lot." Sonny kissed Gabi and Ari on the cheek and turned to do the same to Sami. Instead she grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Take care of him tonight, okay?" She whispered to Sonny, causing him to blush. He simply nodded.

"Bye Will, I love you and I'm so proud of you! Have a great week. Call if you can, you know, just to check in with your dear old Mom." Sami opened the door for Gabi, and they both headed out.

Turning one last time, Gabi looked between the boys and grinned, holding Ari close, "Enjoy your time together you two. Sonny, I'll see you tomorrow when I drop Ari off at the club, right?"

"Right. I'll see you then." Under his breath he mumbled, "Wow, I can't believe the two of them did something unselfish like that." Sonny watched as Gabi and Sami walked out the door and noticed Will was particularly quiet. Shutting and locking the door, he turned to his boyfriend. "Will, babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really good," he said brushing fresh tears from his eyes. Sonny immediately put his arms around Will and brought him close.

"It's only a week and Ari is in good hands. Don't worry about your daughter, okay? You need to enjoy yourself and get all you can from this wonderful experience."

"The tears aren't about being away from Ari, I mean, I am sad about that, but I just feel so lucky right now. To have Gabi and my Mom's support and to have you, encouraging me to go, taking on more responsibility with Arianna...I just love you so much."

Sonny stepped back from Will, keeping his hands on his shoulders. "You are my world, Will, you and Arianna Grace. I've tried to live without you, and I can't, and I won't ever again. You are kind and loving and such a beautiful person...and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep reminding you of that. I love you, Will Horton, with all of my heart."

Will just stood there nodding, eyes focused on the man before him. Without another word, Will took Sonny's hands from his shoulders and pulled him towards their bedroom. He walked backwards and turned out each light in the living room and kitchen, leaving the place bathed in darkness, except for the teddy bear night light in Arianna's room. Will moved them to the bed and brought them to the edge to sit down. He let go of Sonny's hands and brought his own up to Sonny's face, placing delicate kisses on his forehead, temples, cheeks, chin, nose, eyelids and finally his lips.

A couple hours ago, they would have been rushed, these kisses would have been urgent, needy, hoping to make the most of their small window of time together. Now they took their time, savoring each taste, each sound music to their ears, every touch lighting their skin on fire, every kiss setting off a domino effect of incredible sensations that coursed through their bodies.

Will was first to start unbuttoning his shirt followed by Sonny's. He dropped them both to the floor and let his finger tips explore Sonny's chest. Sonny inhaled sharply and his nipples hardened at Will's gentle touch. Will continued to caress Sonny's smooth, tanned skin, running hands up and down his arms, his back and landing on his hips. The entire time Will did not take his gaze away from Sonny, and he could clearly see his own desire mirrored in his lover's eyes. Despite their apparent need, they continued to move slowly, removing shoes and socks first, then unbuttoning pants and sliding them down hips and into a puddle on the floor. They tumbled into bed with only the thin material of their boxers separating them. Sonny couldn't help but push his hips into Will's as he pulled Will on top of him.

"God, Will, you are so beautiful," Sonny whispered softly as he stared into Will's eyes. Will's cheeks flushed slightly and his lips curled up into the most adorable, lopsided smile. No matter how many times Sonny saw that look on Will's face, he always felt his heart swell with love. This man touched his soul so deeply. He loved everything about Will; he loved how Will laughed at all the silly things he said, he loved how emotional he got around his daughter and when he watched romantic comedies, he loved how every part of Will's body seemed to fit perfectly into his, and most of all, he loved who he had become with Will. He was a partner, a cheerleader, a business owner, a dad and family man. He wanted no other life than the one he had with Will.

"My God, Sonny, have you seen you lately? You're the one who's beautiful," Will said as he moved his lips down Sonny's neck, to his collarbone and then to his wrist. Sonny had the softest skin, it was almost like Arianna's, silky and unblemished and perfect. It always blew his mind how tough and strong Sonny was, like during Sami's trial, standing up to his Mom, and while Will was in the hospital after he was shot, and then how he could be so gentle and tentative and giving. These two opposite sides of his partner intrigued him and only made Will love him more, if that was even possible. Will felt protected while still feeling strong. They took care of each other, and they were better together than they were apart.

"Hmm," Sonny hummed, "less talking and more kissing, please..." and Will chuckled softly while he pressed his lips to Sonny's. All that careful tenderness, the patience and restraint they had maintained was quickly being replaced by their unquenchable thirst for each other. Will was the first to let the tip of his tongue seek out Sonny's and soon they were exploring each other's mouths fully. Feeling totally alive and on fire, Will ran his hands down Sonny's chest and grabbed the elastic of his boxers. He pulled them down efficiently and then did the same to his own. He broke from the kiss for only a moment as he tossed the final barrier to the floor.

Sonny took that opportunity to grab Will by the hips and flip him onto his back. It was Sonny's turn to worship Will's body. He started nibbling on Will's ear knowing that was one of the most sensitive spots on his body. He nuzzled with his nose and slipped his tongue in just enough to make Will moan with pleasure. "Tonight you tell me what you want, baby, I am yours," Sonny spoke in a hushed voice against Will's earlobe. This made Will moan even louder, and he felt an uncontrollable shiver run though him.

"I have everything that I want with you here. You make me feel whole." Sonny kissed him passionately, amazed and stimulated by his words. He pulled from their kiss to catch his breath and then made his way down Will's chest to his abdomen. He pressed his lips gently to the smooth skin of Will's hips, he let his tongue dance quickly in and out of his navel, and then left a line of wet kisses down the trail of dark hair that led him to his prize. Will was hard and his skin hot to the touch. Sonny ran his tongue languidly around the tip of Will's length and relished in the wonderful sounds Will could no longer hold in.

"Sonny," Will gasped as Sonny took him entirely into his mouth. Sonny glanced up to meet Will's eyes and released him for just a moment.

"Will, don't hold back, please, we have all night for this. There is so much more I want to do with you..." and he opened his mouth, recaptured Will and sucked firmly. Will threw his head back and fisted his hands into the sheets.

"Oh yes," he couldn't help himself as Sonny's tongue swirled around and confidently licked up the underside. Will tried as hard as he could to keep from thrusting himself into Sonny's hot mouth but suddenly he felt like his body was no longer under his control. His hips jerked forward, and Sonny hollowed his cheeks to take him all in. Will was hitting the back of Sonny's throat, and he moved his hands from the bed to Sonny's hair. He grabbed and held on for the ride. Sensing Will's need, he started moving faster, his lips gripping Will's throbbing cock.

With a final scream, Will exploded into Sonny's mouth, crying out his name over and over again. He writhed and he pulsed until he was empty and spent. His head fell back onto his pillow and his hands dropped from Sonny's hair. Letting Will slip from his mouth, Sonny kissed his way back up Will's chest until they were face to face. Will couldn't keep his eyes from focusing on Sonny's lips, swollen and red from bringing him to his release. Licking his own lips in anticipation, Will kissed Sonny softly at first and then becoming more insistent, his tongue wanting to taste his own juices. Sonny opened eagerly and let his body fall completely against Will's.

Will broke from the kiss and put his fingertip to Sonny's lips. He leaned over to the night stand and looked for something in the top drawer. He got out the berry flavored arousal cream (not that either one of them needed help with that) and set it next to his side on the bed. Meeting Sonny's darkened gaze, Will explained, "I want to taste this on you after you cum inside of me." Sonny was speechless. He simply nodded, tried to steady his breathing and helped Will bend his knees. Without a word, Sonny put some of the cream on his fingers and lightly teased Will's hole. Slipping one finger in, Will hissed, "Yes, Sonny," and relaxed as Sonny slid that finger in and out slowly. Adding a second, Sonny started moving his fingers apart, stretching Will's tightness, and he couldn't resist arching his fingers up slightly to hit Will's sweet spot. Will cried out, and Sonny kept his movement going, finally adding a third finger.

"Now, Sonny, please! I need you inside of me," Will's voice was hoarse and trembling.

Sonny looked up and Will nodded once, giving the permission Sonny needed. He spread some more lotion on himself and settled in between Will's legs so the tip of his length was lined right up with Will's sacred place. He pushed in slowly and a growl escaped his lips as he felt Will's heat tighten around him. Once he was all the way in, he leaned forward, settling Will's legs back even further, deepening his penetration. Sonny rested his hands on either side of Will and started moving in and out slowly. They both could not keep quiet any longer, their cries a duet of pleasure echoing through their empty apartment. Sonny could feel Will hard against him and thrilled at the reaction he was able to get from him again so quickly.

Sonny was very close, he could feel himself on the edge. So,he decided to take his own advice and just let go and let their bodies dictate pressure and pace. Sonny started thrusting in faster, listening to Will's words of encouragement. "Yes, Sonny!" "Harder, Sonny...God you feel incredible!"

"Will!" Sonny heard himself cry out as he pushed and pulled, ready to explode. With a slight shift to that special spot, Sonny heard Will whimper loudly and felt warm wetness on his belly. Seeing Will's face contort through his orgasm was exactly what Sonny needed to bring himself to the precipice. With a final thrust, he tilted his head up to capture Will's lips while letting go and filling Will completely. They moaned together as Sonny continued to move and tremble until he stopped pulsing. He collapsed next to Will keeping their legs intertwined. He opened his eyes to see Will staring at him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sonny," he whispered, his hand finding Sonny's between them.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Will," Sonny admitted, his voice a bit unsteady. "I'm going to have a hard time sleeping without you next to me snoring away blissfully."

"I don't snore. Anyway, I'm really going to miss you. In fact, I miss you already. It'll be weird staying in a hotel in a foreign bed without you. I'm not liking the idea of waking up alone."

"Well," Sonny's fingers were tracing light circles around Will's chest, "you can call me every morning if you want. And we can skype every evening with Gabi and Arianna."

"And I can text during breaks?"

"Yep, but I have a feeling that you are going to be so engrossed in what you're doing that you'll forget us for the week."

Will lifted Sonny's chin with his thumb, "That, my love, is impossible. No matter what I'm doing, no matter how busy I am, I always have you in my thoughts."

"Good," Sonny said sheepishly looking away from Will. When he turned back, he saw tears in Will's eyes. "Babe?"

"I'd be lost without you," Will said simply.

"And I'd be lost without you," Sonny replied. Will's right hand found Sonny's neck and started playing with the coarse locks along his hairline. Sonny curled back into Will and concentrated on the beating of his heart. It was a strong rhythm, pumping confidently as Will's breathing slowed.

After a few minutes, Will stretched and moved to get up. "Ooooh Will..." Sonny whined.

"I'm thirsty and we need a towel for clean up. You just hold tight; I'll be right back."

Will walked naked to the kitchen, feeling completely at ease and content. Grabbing a bottle of water, he made his way to the hall and pulled a towel from the linen closet. He took a long gulp of water and climbed back in bed, handing the bottle to Sonny. Will cleaned himself thoroughly while Sonny drank. Once he was satisfied, he set the bottle on the night stand and reached for the towel. Will quickly yanked it away, "mmm, remember? I wanted to taste you after you came inside of me..." And Will slithered down Sonny's body and immediately ran his tongue over Sonny's length. He had softened, but Will's nimble tongue was changing that quickly.

"Will..." was all Sonny could breathe out.

"Mmmmm, so yummy..." Will declared licking his lips and going back for more.

"What?"

"Mmmm, berry and Sonny, my two favorite flavors."


End file.
